


Chosen

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto, crossover - Fandom, xover - Fandom
Genre: Complete, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: In a world of ninjas with a hate for demons, a female with miko powers is invaluable. She could bring a strength to the clans that would be unrivaled! However, the Hokage has...other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

She shivered as she felt the ropes dig into her skin, and since she was blindfolded, all of her other senses were on fire. She licked her parched lips as she laid there, her hot skin cooled by the cold, hard floor. She didn't know how long she had been there; just that she was not alone.

It irked her that she could feel no aura, making her think it was a nin, she was literally helpless. Probably yet another nin that was made to believe that she, as a civilian with powers, was held in such high standing. Most people didn't care, but there were those that dispraised her and her clan. She was helpless to whatever they had planned for her… She hated this feeling, yet at the same time it made her shiver, with what, she did not know, but she knew it was not fear…

She blushed at that thought and cleared her mind. She tried to recall what happened before she woke up like this, tied up like some house wife from a bondage hentai. Seriously, how did she get in this situation?

She recalled it was an ordinary day, like always, ever since she had gone to work with Sakura at the hospital. Though she was not a nin, her miko abilities made her a great asset to the village. Catapulting the Higurashi clan to the spotlight of the village. It had been many years since someone in her clan had been born with any spiritual abilities, even though her grandfather thought differently.

She jumped as she felt a rough finger trail up her back, from the base of her spine to her neck before clenching in her raven locks. She hissed in pain as hot breath washed over her ear making her nipples harden, against her will, and Goosebumps rise on her flesh.

"Such a naughty little miko." The voice was most defiantly male, low rough and layered with something she couldn't identify. She gasped as her lips were claimed in a harsh kiss, his tongue trusting into her mouth as he tugged on her hair a bit, more causing her to arch her back erotically.

She whimpered into the kiss as a calloused hand grabbed her breast and start to roughly massage it. It hurt, but at the same time it felt  _so_  good. She let out a gasp for air as he broke the kiss and tried to speak. "P-please-" She was cut off by another harsh kiss, her body being pressed into the cold hard ground making her arch her back in a vain attempt to get away from the seemingly frozen floor.

Her body was on fire, she noted he might have drugged her, and at the moment she didn't exactly care. She knew this was probably yet another scheme by either the Hyuuga or the Uchiha, singular, to get her knocked up. They both wanted her, but not because they cared about her or wanted her to be their wife. Nope, to them she was a certified baby maker with special powers that would make them number one in the village.

This brought tears to her eyes, she might not have been viewing the world with rose tinted glasses, but she at least wanted to marry for love. Have children with a man that loved her. Not for a political reason. She whimpered as a hot rouge tongue licked away her tears before placing a kiss over her blindfolded eyes.

"Don't cry little miko. I won't hurt you." She was surprised by the level of affection in the voice, even more so when her neck was nuzzled by soft short locks. Immediately she knew it wasn't Neji, his hair was long. So it  _could_  be Sasuke, but he wouldn't be the type to be kind, maybe even in this kind of situation. She had nothing against the man, but he was direct, to the point with his intentions, and rather ruthless in trying to get anything he wanted. She had no doubt sex with him would be all about getting her pregnant, it would, no doubt, feel like a business deal.

She was momentarily blinded by the light as the blindfold was removed from her eyes. Deep blue eyes, still glassy with tears, blinked as they adjusted to the light of the room. She blinked as walls came into focus, her jaw dropped as she took in the room. She glanced around the room and blushed bright red as she caught sight of the figure, stark naked, in the room with her.

"H-hokage-sama!" She gasped as she sat up, as best she could, her eyes shooting back to his face. Her eyes widened as she saw the regular sky bright blue orbs that he was famous for were ringed with red, his scar like whisker marks were deeper and more rugged and his teeth were more pointed then before.

Immediately, she knew why, the demon inside him must have taken over, if only a bit. She didn't know what to do! She could try and zap him back to normal, but she didn't want to risk hurting him. He was the Hokage and a generally nice guy. Even before her powers had awakened he had been nice to her, unlike the others nins who thought themselves above those where weren't nins. More than once they had conversations about the most random topics while at the ramen stand.

She liked to think they were friends.

She didn't want to hurt him. Unlike the others of the village she knew he was not just a host for the Kyuubi, but that they were slowly becoming one, she was, after all, raised on a shrine. Something she knew that he struggled with daily, if the village found out, he would be removed from his position and God knows what else. Hate for demons still ran strong; they were almost extinct because of said hate.

She jumped as she felt a clawed finger trace her jaw. "Why so serious little miko?" She gulped realizing she was at eye level with  _that_  and quickly looked up at his smirking face.

She gulped, her mouth growing dry at the way his eyes raked over her naked flesh. She instantly flushed with color making him chuckle. She averted her eyes as he crouched down in front of her and made her look at him, his calloused finger under her chin.

His eyes softened as he looked down at his chosen, he hadn't meant to scare her. He was just sick of the two boys running after her. His blood boiled at that thought, those stupid human males were getting more and more persistent, and he didn't like it one bit.

She was _his_ chosen female.

He nuzzled her neck and rumbled lightly trying to calm her. He felt like an ass for making her cry, he was just at his wits end! His human side was taking far too long courting her, then again the woman was oblivious to certain things unless her face was shoved in the direction of them and her eye lids pried open.

She had yet to realize that even his sensei, at the age of forty-five, was interested in her and for more than just her powers! It irked him and he quickly pushed down his anger I order to try and comfort his female.

"Calm yourself, love." He kissed her rapidly beating pulse, enjoying the burst of air that she let out as a gasp at his words. He was sick of pussy footing around, courting her like a  _human_. He was no human, he was a demon, and he would make his intentions crystal clear. Even if she didn't love him yet, he would corrupt her, make her crave his touch until she was head over heels in love with him, no matter what his human side said.

He would slowly get rid of it, he was no longer Kyuubi and Naruto, they were becoming  _one_  and he would be damned if his demonic nature was overrun by his human one.

He chuckled as he felt her gulp, her neck moving with the action under his lips.

"Nar-Naruto, you're not yourself you don't know what you're saying…" He growled and nipped her neck making her yelp. He soothed the nip with a lick of his tongue.

"I know what I'm saying. I want you Kagome, and you will be mine, no matter what. It's only a matter of time. Me and the boy are merging soon we'll be one and you will belong to us. Keep that in mind." With that he pulled back the red receding from his eyes leaving behind glazed sky blue eyes.

Kagome flushed even more as his eyes focused on her and his face flushed red, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"K-Kagome! Oh no! What did I do? O-Oh God….Damn it, that pervy fox!" He panicked pulling at his locks, obliviously to the fact that he was just as naked as her, and hard as a rock.

Kagome squeaked as he stood in front of her and tugged at the ropes that bound her. His rock hard member in her face, she could smell his scent and it made her quiver. She was still in shock form the Kyuubi's and in turn Naruto's confession. Yet, at the same time her blood heated up and she whimpered as he was released from her bonds, rubbing her sore wrists.

She noted that there would be bruises on her flesh from where the rope dug into her skin. It stung a little, but it also felt oddly good. She pushed those thoughts away and looked up at the still freaking out Hokage, his hard on moving with each step rapid step of his.

She licked her lips. "Naruto…it's fine just clam down…I think we need to talk..and put some clothes on…." She looked away as he let out an embarrassed sound and quickly threw his Hokage robe over her and pulled on a pair of pants, his hard on straining against the black fabric. His blush was very telling, and she understood that well, they were both kind of forced into this situation.

She bit her lip as she looked him over, her blood rushing in her ears, she vaguely recalled that he might have drugged her, but pushed it back as she met his heated gazed…and she lunged.

Lips met in a hot needy kiss, tongues battling, moans leaving their throats. Hands were everywhere and anywhere. Hers were shoved inside his pants grabbing at his thick, pulsing cock. His were on her ass pulling her closer to him. Both were shaking with desire and want, Kagome from a drug and him from actually seeing her as she had been, tied up and naked. To hold her and touch her, to finally kiss her. It was everything he thought it would be, and while he didn't know how they ended up like this, he knew he had the pervy fox to thank. He would now be more understanding of the fox and let more of his youki mingle with his chakra.

He knew it was only a matter of time until they became one, but he would fight it every step of the way. It was just how he was. He feared the day it happened, he was unsure what changes would happen, and why they would. He was scared of losing himself.

He gasped as Kagome bit his lip and pulled back resting her forehead on his chest. "I know Kyuubi drugged me and I would rather do this on my own accord…after we work things out, b-but I'm so…" She trailed off a red hot blush on her face.

She blinked as Naruto pulled her hands from his pants and secured his robe over her body and merely held her. "It's fine Kagome, I would like that too." He rested his chin on the top of her head, trying to ignore the way his hard on twitched. He knew if they continued what they were doing under the circumstance it would not be the same.

She might even grow to hate him for it. He didn't want that.

He and Kyuubi had already waited a year what was one more?

He felt the old fox grumble in the back of his mind at that, but then went quiet. Kyuubi, himself, hated the thought of her resenting them.

He had done his part now the rest was up to his human, and if his human failed there was always plan A, once again. He let himself slip farther into his humans mind and settled down for a nap, visions of the sexy vixen in his arms running rampant though his mind and in turn his human's.

"God damned pervy fox!" Naruto whispered harshly into her hair, holding her tight.

 


End file.
